


Beginnings

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: (spoilers for TRoS)Rey isn't alone on her visit to Tatooine.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	Beginnings

The locals hadn’t been terribly helpful in providing directions to the old Lars homestead, though Rey allowed that wasn’t surprising. It had been abandoned so long it was hardly likely to be on anyone’s mind. A few superstitions, a few ghost stories was about all the information she got.

Still, it wasn’t hard to find. She just… knew. A feeling. Rey had learned to trust her feelings.

“We should set down here,” she said, BB-8 chirping behind her.

“You sure?” Poe asked. “Doesn’t look like much.”

“I’m sure.”

He shrugged and made no more protest. Poe had learned to trust Rey’s feelings, too, at least a little.

“It isn’t too late to go somewhere else,” Finn said as the _Millennium Falcon_ blew up gusts of sand on the landing. “Plenty of planets in the galaxy.”

Rey rolled her eyes. It was a familiar argument. She thought by this point Finn perpetuated it for fun. “Not the one I need, though.”

“Don’t understand why you need this one. It’s another desert planet. Good things never happen on desert planets.”

“It’s Tatooine. You knew what sort of planet it was when we left.”

“Yeah, but why did it have to be Tatooine?”

“Master Luke grew up here, that’s why.”

“But it’s a desert,” Finn complained.

“Not a big fan either,” Poe agreed. “I tend to almost die on desert planets.”

“No one asked you to come. Either of you.”

“We know. That’s why we’re here.” He said it very matter-of-fact, Finn nodding from the passenger chair.

Rey tried to hold onto her frustration but she couldn’t, not with the two of them looking at her like that, not with their certainty that they had to come with her no matter what, because they were a team and teams stuck together. _Alone, with friends,_ she remembered Finn saying, and bit her lip against a smile.

There was no need for being alone.

They were still annoying, though. She sighed, more for show than anything. “Are you coming, then?”

Finn looked horrified. “Hell, no. We’re staying in the _Falcon._ ”

“Yeah, you can do your memorial thing or whatever it is you need to do by yourself,” Poe said.

Rey couldn’t deny the flood of confusion she was feeling. “But--”

“Did you forget the sinking sands?”

“I didn’t,” Finn said vehemently. “Or almost getting blown up on Jakku. Deserts are terrible, okay? Enjoy the sand. We’ll be here when you get back.”

BB-8 was swiveling around, looking from one to the other. He emitted a questioning beep.

“Beebee can go with you for company,” Poe offered, looking down at the droid and nodding his head towards Rey.

BB-8 rolled towards Rey, burbling cheerfully. Rey smiled at him, then gathered up her bag and her staff and pursed her lips at Finn and Poe. “You two are the worst.”

“Nah, you love us,” Finn said, waving her off.

“Try not to drop a tree on my droid this time!” Poe called out as Rey walked out of the cockpit, BB-8 following at her ankles.

She waved her hand and heard a crash and a yelp from behind her. She smiled to herself.

-

It was, in the end, perhaps something that Rey was meant to do on her own. Not alone, exactly, considering she had BB-8 by her side and Finn and Poe waiting for her in the _Falcon,_ but on her own all the same. She loved Finn and Poe and they tried their very best to understand, but that didn’t mean there weren’t things they still couldn’t quite grasp.

She wasn’t sad, really, when she buried the lightsabers, but she was… melancholy, and her heart couldn’t help but ache for what might have been, all the paths they hadn’t quite followed. The war was over but Rey didn’t forget the cost.

So she was glad of the time to be, well, alone, with friends around the corner. And, she thought, feeling warmth spread through her belly, with the ones she had lost still watching over her.

Her chosen family, the legacy she wished to honor. Rey hoped to make them proud.

She took her time leaving, enjoying the peace and the setting of the suns. Rey didn’t particularly want to live in a desert again but that didn’t mean she couldn’t find the beauty in it, in the fading light from Tatooine’s twin suns hitting the sand. She imagined Luke having done the same decades ago and found the vision reassuring.

It was BB-8 who nudged her back, reminding her that Finn and Poe were waiting, that once the suns completely set the temperature would drop. “You’re right, of course,” she agreed, laughing at his pleased binary babbling, and more purposefully began the walk back. “Poe will want to be reassured I didn’t drop a tree on you.”

BB-8 mournfully pointed out it was only the one time and he knew she hadn’t meant to, and then said he was sure Poe knew that, too, but he was very emotional.

Rey laughed. “Yes, very emotional, and he likes to give me a hard time. I think it’s how he shows he cares.”

BB-8 remarked that humans were very confusing, and Rey couldn’t disagree.

Inside the _Falcon,_ Rey began walking towards the common lounge area, thinking Finn and Poe might have relocated there. At the sound of laughter drifting down the corridor, she changed direction and headed toward the crew quarters instead. She should have known, she thought. Of course that’s how they would decide to occupy themselves.

The laughter quieted as she approached, and Rey suggested to BB-8 that he might need a charge. The droid questioned if he shouldn’t see Poe first, but Rey reassured him that they would come get him later. BB-8 rolled off, satisfied, and Rey continued on, ears picking up the sound of heavy breathing, of lips meeting.

In the crew quarters, she found Poe sprawled atop Finn on the narrow bunk, his hands on Finn’s bare chest, the shirt rucked up almost to his chin. Finn’s hands had settled – quite contently, Rey assumed – on Poe’s ass, kneading in.

Rey stood in the doorway and wondered how long it would take them to realize she was there.

The answer, apparently, was a long time. Finn arched his back, elongating his neck as Poe kissed up it, pausing to suck just beneath his ear, and Finn moaned.

“Seriously, you two?” she asked after a while, when it became clear they were far too preoccupied to notice her.

Barely breaking stride, Poe turned his head and grinned at her. “We wanted to see if the bunk was big enough.”

Rey crossed her arms in front of her chest. “And?”

“And it’ll be a tight fit but I’d bet we can squeeze you in here, too. We’ve had smaller.”

“Yeah,” Finn said, “and usually one of us ends up on the floor.”

“I’m willing to take that risk.” Poe shifted over. “Hey, where’s my droid? You’re not hiding him because you wrecked him again, are you?”

“Poe, there aren’t any trees on this entire planet.” Rey pulled her boots off, removed her belt, and walked to the bunk. There were things she needed to tell them, but that could come later. “He’s fine. I told him to charge up. I assumed we’d be busy.”

Poe grinned at her, tugging her hand until she climbed on the bunk with them. Finn swore when she jabbed him with a knee and they took a minute to arrange themselves, grumbling while they poked each other a lot getting their limbs in order. Rey was laughing by the time she settled, half-squashed in between Finn and Poe, and she observed that, “If any one of us moves we’re all going to be in a pile on the floor.”

“Well,” Poe said, as he took advantage of the proximity of their groins to slowly roll his hips and make Rey gasp, “good thing I don’t think we need to move much.”

“No,” Finn agreed, kissing the back of Rey’s neck, “I don’t think we need to move much at all.”

It was good they had come with, Rey decided. Very good indeed.

**_End_ **


End file.
